Plane Talks
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Rini1031. Discussion entre Gideon et Reid. Slash


Plane talk

_**Plane talk**_

Auteur : Rini1031

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Genre : Slash

Couple/ personnages : Jason Gideon / Spencer Reid

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Esprits Criminels ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est à « Serene & Renee ».

Avis : J'ai traduit cette histoire du mieux que je pouvais (c'est ma 1ère traduction). Il se peut qu'il y est de très léger changement pour une meilleur concordance de la phrase. Merci de votre compréhension.

--

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et tu as sauvé d'innombrables vies. »

« Qu'est-ce que la 3ème chose ? »Demanda Spencer à son mentor, confus par l'éloge occasionnelle de l'homme plus agé, particulièrement après la conférence qu'il avait reçu plus tôt au sujet de ''ne pas avoir besoin d'un pistolet pour tuer''.

« C'est que je suis fier de toi »

« Vous l'êtes vraiment ? »Spencer, visiblement décontenancé à l'éloge inattendu de son mentor bien-aimé. Il avait été très inquiet que Jason soit furieux contre lui pour le meurtre accidentel du Docteur Landman en ER.

« Bien sur que je le suis. Tu as fait du bon boulot, c'était la bonne chose à faire, il avait déjà prouvé sa culpabilité et il t'aurait tué en premier s'il avait même cru que tu pouvais le blesser. »

« Donc, parce qu'il m'a sous-estimé, j'ai été capable de le tuer » L'indignation était montré clairement sur le visage de Spencer et dans son ton de voix. Il semblait à Gidéon être presque comme si il faisait la moue concernant le fait d'être dominé par le tueur. Il lui pris un moment à réaliser que, peut-être, Reid était aussi furieux concernant le fait d'être dominé par lui aussi bien.

« Oui, tu es plus fort quand l'un d'entre nous te donne du mérite. D'ailleurs, ce tour de sifflement était suave, Morgan est toujours choqué par toi » Ah oui, ce tour de sifflement avait continué de faire rire Quantico pour les jours qui avaient suivi. Les deux hommes se seraient joyeusement joints à la plaisanterie, sauf qu'elle avait été jouée sur un des leurs. »

« Merci de ne pas être intervenu. Je voulais traiter cela par moi-même. »

« Et tu as très bien fait cela, je pourrais ajouter. Mais quelque chose te tracasse toujours. » Jason se penchât et diminua sa voix rassurante. « Es-tu toujours bouleversé au sujet du Docteur Landman ? »

« Savez-vous que je n'avais pas visé la tête, que je n'ai pas fait exprès de le tuer ? »

« Je le supposais aussi. Où visais-tu ? »

« Sa jambe et n'osez pas rire. » Il était trop tard. Déjà des gloussements commencèrent à apparaître de la bouche de Jason Gideon. Sachant que Spencer pourrait être facilement énervé par sa douce taquinerie, Jason s'assit et fit une pause avant de parler à nouveau. Il gardait expressément son ton léger et simple alors que le jeune homme savait qu'il était seulement taquin.

« Sa jambe ? Spencer, je déteste dire cela mais peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que tu ais raté ta certification. »

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique. » Spencer boudait légèrement à l'observation de son ami.

« Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant nous pouvons travailler avec toi sur l'amélioration de ton tir avant la prochaine fois »Les deux hommes savaient que Jason avait raison. Spencer avait désespérément besoin d'améliorer son tir si il voulait devenir un véritable agent de terrain. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui devra être la seul fois dans se carrière.

Les deux hommes savaient que dans le futur, ils ne pourraient plus jamais être aussi chanceux. Deux fois aujourd'hui, Landman aurait pu tué Spencer. Deux fois, il avait eu amplement le temps et un tir clair. Deux fois, il avait choisit de ne pas être suivi pour le meurtre d'un jeune agent. Cela avait effrayé Gideon.

Gideon, qui n'avait pas peur qu'on tire sur lui-même, qui avait imploré avec Vogel de le tuer plutôt que de permettre à Heather Woodland d'être tué, avait eu une peur bleue à la pensée de perdre Spencer Reid. Il était terrifié de perdre l'enfant qui lui avait volé son cœur très rapidement.

Maintenant, après avoir presque perdu Spencer deux fois pendant les trois semaines dernières, Jason Gideon avait finalement été capable d'admettre la pleine étendue de ses sentiments pour le génie en face de lui. Après d'innombrables années de solitude, Jason avait finalement trouvé l'amour avec un homme qui avait au moins la moitié son âge. L'ironie de la situation n'était pas de perdre sur le profiler comme il le pensait pendant les dernières semaines.

La fête d'anniversaire des vingt-quatre ans de Spencer, la conversation dans l'avion sur JJ et le football, sa conversation avec Aaron dans le même avion, et le doux bisous dans son bureau,le temps du comité de réunion qui avait suivi, et sa rapide fuite dans sa voiture ensuite. Le jour d'après, Spencer n'avait pas dit un mot sur le chaste bisou de la nuit précédente, et Gideon avait avidement fuit tout contact seul avec lui. Pendant près d'une semaine entière, les deux hommes avait esquivé tout contact privé l'un avec l'autre, mais l'accident restait frais dans les deux esprits.

JJ avait aimé la partie de football avec Spencer, mais elle l'avait récemment vu embrasser un petit-ami avant le travail. Gideon avait rejoué le moment encore et encore dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu lui-même qu'il avait été le seul à prendre l'avantage de Reid, et le triple docteur continuait d'admirer son bien-aimé à distance.

Les deux hommes croyaient que l'autre ne pouvait pas lui retourné ses sentiments ; les deux hommes étaient solitaire et effrayé du rejet. Ils autorisaient un silence gênant à voiler la tension entre eux jusqu'à ce que Spencer l'atteigne de l'autre côté du vide entre les sièges et dépose doucement sa main sur la joue de Gideon.

« Gideon, es-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, oui, je vais bien » Répondit Jason d'instinct, un flash de sentiment de 'déjà-vu' aux mots familiers.

« Es-tu sur que ça va, tu as l'air pâle »

« J'irais bien, j'ai juste besoin de cinq solides heures consacré à dormir. » Il avait maintenant pris Spencer à son jeu. Apparemment il n'avait pas été le seul qui se souvenait du bisou dans le bureau. Cette fois cependant, Jason prévu de faire le premier pas. « Mais demain soir, Je pourrais utiliser une société pour le dîner si cela t'intéresse. »

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié ce que je t'avais dit » Dit Spencer, seulement à demi-taquin avec son ami. L'apaisement était indubitable dans sa voix.

« Je ne pouvais pas » Admis penaud Jason. « Je voulais l'entendre pour un certain temps, alors ce dîner ? »

« Dis-moi juste l'heure et le lieu »

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais cela marquait le début d'une belle relation.

_**Fin**_


End file.
